legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Toñita San Juan
Toñita San Juan, renamed to Rosa San Juan as of Legend Quest often referred to as Abuela is a major recurring character in the La Leyenda and Legend Quest series. She is the kind, paternal Grandmother to Leo San Juan and Fernando San Juan. History ''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' Early life Toñita was born in the 1740s, likely around 1743 in Puebla, New Spain. She has no known siblings so she may have been an only child. She became friends with Miss Teodora despite their wealth gap and became friends with Xóchitl in the process. 1755 La Nahuala Incident Toñita was invited to the All Souls Day celebration at the Vicenta Manor to join her good friends at the holiday. However, the night went horrifically wrong when Nahuala, in the guise of the well liked Mrs. Machorro attacked all those who lived there. Initially sparring only Toñita, Xóchitl and Teodora so she could kill them later in a special ritual to rip their souls from their bodies to become ever more powerful. However, Toñita gained conscious during this event and bravely fought back. In doing so, thwarting the Nahuala's plans and saving the souls of her dead friends, allowing them to live on as ghost. Late 18th Century It is unknown if Toñita ever married, but she did have a son, Mr. San Juan. Very little is known of her son, other then the fact that she praised him for his courageous spirit and bravery. Her son would eventually marry the beautiful Mrs. San Juan. In 1798, she would become the grandmother to Leo San Juan. Early 19th Century Her son and daughter-in-law died around this time, both to unknown circumstances. After such a tragedy, Toñita stepped in as the maternal figure to her grandchildren, raising them as if they were her own. 1807 All Souls Day At the Manor 1808 All Souls Day Party Legend Quest The Prophecy The Mart Fenrir Personality and traits Toñita was known for being a very brave and strong willed woman. Even at a young age, she fought off Nahuala in order to save herself and good friends, Xóchitl and Teodora. She was shown to be a very friendly little girl, always smiling in the presence of her friends and cared a great deal about them. As she grew older, she retained much of her childhood traits. She was a kindhearted, warm, wise and brave woman who was willing to protect her family at all cost. She doted on Leo, knowing he was truly a heroic kid underneath his meek and timid exterior and scolded Nando for his rude behavior, but loved both of her grandchildren equally. Toñita cares a lot about her friends and values Dionisia like family. Toñita is also fiercely protective over her family and even entered the haunted Manor knowing full well the horrors that lie within the halls in order to save her grandchildren from the wretched Nahuala. The love is twofold, as Leo and Nando love their abuela very much. After their service in the war of independence, all Leo and Nando wished to do was see their grandmother again. Relationships To Be Written Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:New Spain Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:Living Characters Category:San Juan Family Category:Americans